


He Eats His Love

by Infinityzero4567



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityzero4567/pseuds/Infinityzero4567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He feels his love written on his skin, and he chokes."</p>
<p>{-or when Lenka says and doubts, and Soma retaliates.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Eats His Love

"Lenka."

He bites his lips when strong arms wrap around his torso. "Why?" He takes in a shakily breath of air. "Why do you always have to fight alone?" The strong hold tightens. Lenka breaths in. He drowns deeper and deeper into his own self made river.

"Lenka."

He raises his fist and slams them down on his chest over, and over, and over again. He can't breath, he muses, he can't breath because he always takes his breath away and when all is said and down, he takes his oxygen so he can drown more and more. "Why don't you get it?!" He chokes out. "Why can't you see that you're not a shimigami-

"Lenka."

"It's always just you-always. If you don't want me here, just tell me you hate me." Something salty touches his lips, and he realizes it's the river he always seems to drown in. "S-stop this!"

"Lenka."

"Stop _toturing_ me!" He pounds his fish on his chest again. If you hate it so much, just tell me you hate me-

" _Lenka_!" He grabs his wrist, and he feels more powerless the he's ever known. He's seen the death of his loved ones, his friends, his home, and just like then, he thinks how pathetic himself is to break down like this. "Tell me you-

"I'm sorry." He let's go of his wrist, and soon strong arms are back around his waist. He's drowning again, and again, and he can't seem to breath. "I'm sorry," his olive hand runs down his back, and threads through his dark hair. It feels good, but then it hurts again. He drowns again and again.

"Why are you-

"I love you." His river seems to flow violently out of it's den. "I love you." He repeats.

"S...soma..."

"I love you." Soma buries himself in the crook of Lenka's neck. "Hell I'm sorry, and I love you."

"Why do you always push me away?" Lenka holds the back of Soma's shirt. He doesn't let go, only holds tighter. "You get hurt, and when I butt in you yell at me. That's not fair."

"I-

"It hurts Soma. It _hurts._ I don't want to just stand there and watch you get wounded." He stares at gauze covering both of Soma's wrist. His eyes wonder and his eyes burn again at the large red scar craved into his cheek. "It hurt, didn't it? I know I might not mean much to as you do to me, but-but If I was a bit sooner then may-

" _Lenka_." Soma's blue eyes look into his own, then his body, and then his soul. "I want to protect you." His fingers toy with the helm of his shirt, and his nails lightly graze his back. He shivers.

"B-but Soma-

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled or pushed you away." He leans his forehead against Lenkas. His blue eyes glisten under the flickering lamp. "You're precious to me, Lenka." His eyes burn again. "I love you."

His fair cheeks burn a bright crimson. He takes a step back. "I-I know. Sorry for saying all that. I was crossing the line a bit..."

"You're important to me." Soma takes a step forward, and Lenka takes a step back. Another step is taking forward, and another is taken back.

"I get it-

"You're important-

"S-Soma I ge-

His knees hits the bed, and he falls back. Soma reaches for him, and he's on top of the white mattress, and Somas on top of him.

"S-sorry I tripped-

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Lenka stares up at him. He watches Soma lower himself until they're nose to nose-breath to breath.

"Soma...?"

"Do you think that? Do you think that you're not worth anything to me?" Soma scowls.

"Well I-

"Lenka." He buries himself against the crook of Lenka's neck again.

"Y-yes?" He blushes. Soma exhales.

"Can I show you then?" He brushes his hand across his cheek and makes his way down to Lenka's torso. Lenka can't breath again. "Can I show you how precious you are to me?"

Lenka inches back. "S-Soma-

"Please?" Soma never ask him, he just does his own thing. Lenka's eyes burn again. "Hey, don't cry again okay? I won't ask again. I' sorry okay?" His river breaks the walls and tumble through the village. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see you cry."

"Okay." Lenka sniffs. He wraps his arms around Soma's neck. "I love you." Soma holds his waist and kisses his neck, his forehead, his cheeks, his eye lids, and his lips again and again. The water rises above level. He holds his head and takes in air, but it's hard to breath.

He closes his eyes, and feels Soma-smells him, and takes in everything his senses consume. Tears well up again. He hates how the river refuses to let air in.

A pair of soft lips meets his again. He can't escape the river, or his emotions, so he let's himself fall deeper and deeper into darkness and bliss.

Soma's hands roam his body. He feels his love written on his skin, and he chokes.

"You're so precious. You're beautiful Lenka, and you're mine." Soma reaches for his hand and entangles their fingers. He kisses him again, and he melts into Soma's love. "I love you."

He drowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I just finished watching God Eater, and I was kind of yearning to write something for this pairing, so hear ya go! Thank ya for reading, and please check out my other fan fiction Strength as well! Thank ya! Love ya forever!


End file.
